The development of new forms of therapeutics which use macromolecules such as proteins or nucleic acids as therapeutic agents has created a need to develop new and effective means of delivering such macromolecules to their appropriate cellular targets. Lipid-comprising vehicles have been developed to aid in the delivery of polynucleotides and other macromolecules. However, many of these vehicles are unable to efficiently release the incorporated bioactive compounds into the cytoplasm of cells or are associated with toxic side effects due to the stimulation of an inflammatory response when administered in vivo. Considering the great potential of novel macromolecular therapeutics in the treatment of various disorders, the need exists for the development of stable vehicles that are able to effectively deliver these therapeutics with minimal immunogenic effect.